Jesy Nelson
|Beruf = Sängerin |Labels = Syco Entertainment, Columbia Records |Beziehungsstatus = Vergeben |genre = Pop}}Jessica Louise Nelson bildet gemeinsam mit Perrie Edwards, Jade Thirlwall und Leigh-Anne Pinnock die Gewinnerband Little Mix der achten Staffel britschen Castingshow 'The X Factor'. Frühes Leben Jesy kommt aus Romford in Essex, ihre Eltern sind John Nelson und Janice White. Jesy hat eine ältere Schwester namens Jade und zwei Brüder namens Jonathan und Joseph. Es wurde berichtet, dass Jesy wegen Mobbings mehrmals die Schule wechseln musste. Sie besuchte die weiterführende Schule Jo Richardson Community School in Dagenham. Jesy war ein hingebungsvoller Musik- und Theaterstudent und so besuchte sie Abbs Cross Academy und Arts College in Hornchurch. Ebenfalls ging sie auf die Sylvia Young and Yvonne Rhodes Theaterschule. Karriere X Factor (2011) Jesy bewarb sich bei X Factor mit dem Song 'Bust Your Windows' von Jazmine Sullivan in Glasgow. Sie erhielt Lob von Tulisa Contostavalos und Louis Walsh, jedoch war Gary Barlow überhaupt nicht beeindruckt. Dennoch konnte Jesy in Bootcamp einziehen, wo sie allerdings als Solokünstlerin scheiterte. Es wurde eine vierköpfige Gruppe namens 'Faux Pas' gebildet, in der auch ihre später Bandkollegin Perrie Edwards war. Faux Pas '' war nicht erfolgreich. Glücklicherweise wurde sowohl Jesy als auch Perrie darum gebeten, einer neuen vierköpfigen Girlgroup namens ''Rhythmix mit Leigh-Anne Pinnock und Jade Thirlwall zu bilden. Während X Factor war Jesy das Opfer einer Onlinekampagne gegen sie. Jesy war bösen Kommentaren ausgesetzt und sichtlich durcheinander, sie erhielt riesige Unterstützung nicht nur von Mixern (ihr Fanbase-Name), sondern auch von anderen Musik-Fans. Little Mix gewann X Factor und veröffentlichte ihre Gewinnerssingle Cannonball. DNA (2012-2013) Nach The X Factor unterschrieb die Band einen Plattenvertrag bei Syco Records. Sie sagten via eines Livestreams bei Twitcam, dass ihre Leadsingle Wings heißen wird. Little Mix kündigten ihr Debütalbum DNA für den September 2012 an. Am 1. Oktober veröffentlichte die Band ihre zweite Single DNA. Dann erschien ihr Debütalbum, allerdings nicht im September, sondern am 21. November 2012. Am 3. Februar 2013 veröffentlichte Little Mix ihre dritte Single Change Your Life, am 17. April 2013 folgte die dritte Single, How Ya Doin'? Salute (2013-Präsens) Little Mix gab bekannt, dass ihr zweites Album Salute am 11. November 2013 in GB und Deutschland und am 4. Februar 2014 in den USA veröffentlicht werde. In einem Livestream gab die Band bekannt, die erste Single würde Move sein. Die Single wurde am 3. November 2013 veröffentlicht. Am 21. November 2013 gaben sie bekannt, Little Me sei die nächte Single. Im Jahr 2014 hatte Little Mix die große Ehre, die Sport Relief Charitysingle zu veröffenltichen, Word Up!. Das Lied wurde am 16. März 2014 veröffentlicht. Am 5tem April 2014 gaben sie bekannt, Salute wird die dritte Single des Albums Salute. Tattoos Jesy hat sieben bekannte Tattoos, drei auf ihrem Arm, eins auf ihrem Oberschenkel, eins an ihrer Taille und ein weiteres auf ihrem Handgelenk. #Auf ihrem rechten Oberschenkel sind die Worte "A tiger never loses sleep over the opinions of sheep" (übersetzt "Ein Tiger verliert niemals seinen Schlaf über die Meinung eines Schafes") eintätowiert. #Auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Oberarmes befinden sich die Wörter "Music ist the strongest form of magic." (übersetzt: "Musik ist die stärkste Form der Magie"). #Ein großen Rosentattoo von ihrem Handegelenk zu ihrem Ellenbogen. #Das Tattoo auf Jesy's Handgelenk ist eine römsche Zahl: "IX•VIII•XI", welche die Zahl "9•8•11" sind. #Jesy veröffentlichte einen Totenkopftattoo auf ihrem Arm via dem offiziellem Gruppentwiiteraccount. #Jesy Nelson hat ein Tattoo auf der linken Seite ihres Torsos. #Ihr siebtes Tatoo ist der Satz "Once Upon A Time" ("Es war einmal") auf ihrem rechtem Arm. Jesytatoo1.jpg jesytatoo2.jpg rosentatoo.jpg Jesytattoo.jpg Jesytattoo2.jpg Jesytattoo3.jpg jesytat4.png Persönliches Leben Jordan Banjo Jordan Banjo (geboren am 31. Dezember 1992) ist ein Mitglied der Tanzgrupper Diversity, die im Jahr 2009 Britain's Got Talent gewonnen hat. Ende Juni 2014 haben sie sich getrennt, da sie beide einen sehr stressigen Zeitplänen. Jesys Bandkameradin Jade Thirlwall trennte sich ungefähr zu der selbe Zeit von ihrem damaligem Freund Sam Craske, einem Gruppenkameraden von Jordan. George Shelley Jesy und George Shelley, ein Mitglied der britischen Boyband Union J, schienen die Gerüchte, das sie sich daten würden, in der Virgin Media Louder Lounge bei dem V Festival in Hylands Park, Chelmsfold, zu bestätigen, als sie beim Küssen und Kuscheln beobachtet wurden. Sie haben allerdings die Gerüchte, sie würden sich daten, widerlegt und George meinte, er und Jesy seien nur Freunde. Jake Roche Jake Roche ist ein Mitglied der Band "Rixton". Nach einem Jahr Beziehung machte Jake ihr am 19. JulI 2015 einen Antrag in Manchester. Ed Sheeran half Jake and performte ein Lied nur für die beiden. Zitate Trivia *Sie hat den selben Zweitnamen wie Perrie. *Ihre Stil-Inspiration ist Gwen Stefani. *Ihr Lieblingsessen ist Nandos. *Sie hat keine Lieblingsfarbe. *Ihr Lieblingskünstler ist Missy Elliot, ihre Lieblingsgruppe sind die Spice Girls. *Ihre Lieblingsalben sind 'Ed Sheeran- +' und 'Chris Brown- Fame'. *Vor X Factor arbeitete sie in einer Bar. *Sie hat eine Sandwich-Phobie. *Sie ist das älteste Bandmitglied. *Sie ist Linkshänder. *Sie hat keinen Führerschein. *Sie wäscht jeden Tag ihr Haar. *Ihr Spitzname ist Jesminda. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist 'Taken'. *Sie kann mit australischem und schottischem Akzent reden. *Sie ist ein Fan von Jeremy Kyle. *Sie kann sehr gut Beatboxen (was sie beispielsweise in dem Lied Going Nowhere macht). *Ihre Lieblingsmitglieder von One Direction sind Niall und Zayn. Referenzen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Bandmitglieder Kategorie:The X Factor Kategorie:Little Mix Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Jesy Nelson Kategorie:Songschreiber